<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Out of The Shadows by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085200">From Out of The Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has never been part of an open, publically acknowledged relationship. He assumes a partnership with Anthony will be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1068</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Out of The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts">Rabentochter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a note in my document that says "Blame Sesil" so I shall. And you are now blamed XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had taken many lovers over the centuries. Some lasted only a few nights, others a few months, one even lasted three years.</p><p>They all had two things in common; they were all men, and they all refused to let their relationship with Loki be known or seen in public.</p><p>Other couples held hands, kissed and wore love tokens for all of Asgard to see – but none wished to do that with Loki.</p><p>He was a seidr user, the mischievous and vicious second prince. His lovers did not take pride in him, they were <i>ashamed</i> of him.</p><p>When his three-year relationship ended in shouting and bitterness, Loki had sworn off dalliances that lasted more than a night. He would no longer be a hidden secret in the shadows.</p><p>He swore to himself that no one would ever convince him to do otherwise.</p><p>But then, fifty years later, he’d met Anthony.</p><p>Anthony was a weaponsmith and nobleman. He smiled easily, flirted with everyone and was the best flyter Loki had ever met. They spent hours battling with words in a corner of the feasting hall. They discussed metalwork and magic when Loki visited the man’s forge, too curious to stay away.</p><p>And, three months into knowing the man, they kissed over Anthony’s work station and found their release with their pants at their ankles and their hands on each other’s arousal.</p><p>Anthony had smiled when they were through and kissed Loki again. He’d invited Loki to join him for the evening -and, Loki had known how these arrangements worked. They would share a meal and a bed; Loki might even be permitted to wake up with Anthony in the morning and take him again. But afterwards, he would need to disappear before he was seen.</p><p>Loki had considered declining, but at the time, he had thought a few nights would satisfy. He believed that Anthony (a known flirt and lover of many woman) would only want a casual affair. So, Loki agreed.</p><p>He had not known how that acceptance would doom him.</p><p>It started simply; a few visits to the workshop that turned into sex. Sometimes, they had an evening meal, but Loki knew he could not visit too frequently and draw attention to himself. </p><p>Yet, despite their occasional moments of intimacy, Anthony still spoke to him at feasts and they still spent hours together in the other man’s forge. They even met in the library to discuss metallurgy and seidr.  Anthony was both a friend and a lover. He was also Loki’s <i>only</i> friend and <i>sole</i> lover. Loki was not well liked or sought after, but Loki was not so naïve as to believe it was the same case for Anthony.</p><p>He tried to tell himself it was fine. He spent six months assuring himself that their physical intimacy was a friendly sating of lust. It was not a relationship and it was only hidden for convenience. They were not a couple.</p><p>Loki told himself this was all he needed. He told himself he was not in love.</p><p>But, when he saw Anthony at a feast dancing with a woman and smiling at her. When he saw the woman <i>kiss</i> Anthony’s cheek. Loki’s heart lurched and jealousy and frustration churned within him. </p><p>Loki wanted to be the one dancing with Anthony. He wanted everyone to know Anthony was <i>taken</i>.</p><p>Loki, by accident, had ended up exactly where he’d sworn he’d never return; in the shadows, watching his lover from afar, and unable to lay claim to him.</p><p>No one wanted to be seen with Loki Liesmith.</p><p>And Loki found himself torn. He desired Anthony; he adored every part of their relationship, but he also wanted more.</p><p>But, they hadn’t made any commitment to each other, it was just a casual affair.</p><p>His former lover of three years, they might not have been public, but at least Loki had <i>known</i> the other man was only laying with Loki. There had been many other problems which had broken their relationship, but at least he’d had that.</p><p>Loki knew he had to make a choice; something or nothing. He’d made a vow to himself over fifty years ago… but when Anthony flashed him a smile and a wink from across the room, Loki knew he was too weak to hold onto his conviction.</p><p>He’d made his choice.</p><p>He caught and held Anthony’s eyes before making a subtle gesture with his head and stepping out of the hall. He knew the other man (smart, brilliant, <i>perfect</i>) would understand him – and Anthony did not disappoint.</p><p>It took perhaps ten minutes for Anthony to exit the hall. Loki gestured Anthony to be quiet and follow him. He didn’t take them far, but he took them out of sight and hearing distance of any guests or wandering Einherjar. He then cast a spell for further secrecy.</p><p>Anthony’s brows were furrowed in confusion, but he was still smiling. He teased, “Do not tell me you want to take me here in the middle of a walkway?”</p><p>A part of him was tempted, but while he wanted to be <i>seen</i> with Anthony, he didn’t want it done in such a crude manner. He also didn’t want anyone else to see Anthony in the throes of pleasure and passion.</p><p>And <i>that</i> was why Loki was here.</p><p>He knew this could go badly but…</p><p>“That woman, in the hall,” Loki began, his voice short and sharp. It barely hid his emotions. “I don’t want you to bed her.” Anthony’s eyebrows rose and Loki had to glance away. His throat felt tight, filled with nerves and dread. “I don’t want you to bed anyone else.” </p><p>There was a long pause, Loki swore it lasted a century.</p><p>“You want my fidelity?” Anthony questioned, his voice soft.</p><p>“<i>Our</i> fidelity,” Loki corrected. “No others just… us.”</p><p>He dared to look over at the other man, but Anthony just looked completely stunned. “Are you asking me for a courtship?”</p><p>Loki’s heart was pounding. Anthony didn’t look disgusted or angry, he looked… hopeful? Did he look <i>hopeful?</i></p><p>Loki was sure it was a mistake. A terrible, painful lapse in judgement. A courtship in the shadows had hurt him once and he’d only been fond of that man.  It would be so much worse with someone he <i>loved</i>, but… </p><p>“Yes,” he breathed.</p><p>When Anthony smiled, it was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. Anthony stepped closer to him. He placed a hand on Loki’s chest and told him, “I would like that.”</p><p>Loki sucked in a breath; shock and elation rushing through him. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing the other Aesir. He cupped Anthony’s neck and rejoiced in the way Anthony pressed further against him. He melted into Loki and wrapped an arm around his back.</p><p>Anthony was <i>his</i>; no other lovers, a courtship, a <i>relationship</i>. It tasted so sweet on his tongue, Loki almost didn’t mind that no one else would know.</p><p><i>He</i> would know, and Loki would make that enough.</p><p>When they pulled apart, they lingered close. Loki kept his eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together. He didn’t want to move.</p><p>And they didn’t, not for almost a minute, but eventually, Anthony stated, “We should get back to the feast or our absence will be noticed.”</p><p>Loki didn’t flinch through years of practice. He also didn’t slump or sigh. He knew better than to let his hurt show.</p><p><i>Norns forbid someone believes we are together</i>, a bitter voice in the back of his mind chimed. </p><p>But, Loki pushed it down. He also made himself pull away from Anthony and straighten his hair and his clothes. They weren’t particularly mussed, but he used the time to steady himself.</p><p>Anthony would not take another lover. They were courting. It was enough.</p><p>“Yes. We must return.”</p><p>Loki couldn’t quite look at Anthony as he dismissed the spell. He then started striding towards the hall. Anthony was quick to reach his side. He expected the man to stand apart from him. He did not expect their arms to brush the closer they got to the hall. He <i>certainly</i> didn’t anticipate that Anthony’s fingers would seek out his own and take his hand.</p><p>Loki came to a sudden stop. He stared down at their linked fingers in complete incredulity. Anthony was holding his <i>hand</i>.</p><p>“Loki?” Anthony asked, sounding concerned. </p><p>“You are holding my hand.”</p><p>He felt Anthony tense and it forced him to raise his head to look at Anthony’s face. The other Aesir looked wary and beneath that, hurt. “I thought now that we were courting you’d be willing to be seen with me?”</p><p>It was impossible, <i>inconvincible</i>.</p><p>“You want to be seen with me,” Loki whispered, his voice filling with awe.</p><p>Anthony noticed and his wariness made way for confusion. “I agreed to your courtship. Of course, I wished to be seen with you.”</p><p>The response was artless and genuine, and it made Loki <i>laugh</i>. He also tugged the man close by the hand. His other went to his neck and he kissed Anthony again. He poured all his happiness and affection into the kiss.</p><p>When they broke apart, Anthony’s cheeks were flushed, yet he still seemed uncertain, and he asked, “Is that… does this mean we are in agreement?”</p><p>“Oh, Anthony,” Loki told him, another laugh bubbling in his chest, but he managed to swallow it down. “With your permission, I will make sure all the <i>Realms</i> know you are mine.”</p><p>And miraculously, instead of discomfort forming from his words, Anthony looked <i>excited</i>. He beamed at Loki and told him with a cheeky grin, “Permission is granted, my Loki.”</p><p>Loki’s heart soared and he kissed Anthony again. It was only a chaste brush of lips, because as much as he wished to ravage the man, cover him in marks and indulge in the idea of an <i>open relationship</i>. He wanted something even more.</p><p>He gently pulled Anthony by the hand and towards the hall. He held the weaponsmith’s eyes as he questioned, “The music is still playing in the hall, Anthony. Will you share a dance with me?”</p><p>Anthony grinned. “I would love to.”</p><p>Joy flooded Loki once again, and he picked up his steps, almost dragging the other man. Anthony just laughed, the cheerful and <i>happy</i> sound flooding the walkway. It was a sound that was entirely for Loki and soon Asgard and the realms would know it too.</p><p>Anthony didn’t want a relationship confined to the shadows. He wanted a courtship that everyone could see. Loki didn’t know how this had happened, and he didn’t much care to discover why. Anthony liked him, Anthony <i>wanted</i> him and would not hide their romance.</p><p>Loki could not have dreamed of a greater outcome to his question. He also could not have dreamed of a greater feeling then walking into the Great Hall with Anthony’s hand in his. The Aesir turned, stared, whispered and frowned, but neither he nor Anthony cared as they walked directly onto the dancefloor.</p><p>Anthony stepped into place at his side, his hands on Loki and his attention never once drifting to the people around them. Anthony’s focus and dedication was for <i>him</i> and when Loki kissed him and Anthony responded back, it had never been so perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>